Hemodynamic effects associated with thrombus formation and detection appear to be important factors that warrant studies into their exact significance. A major problem in the advancement of knowledge is the difficulty in isolating numerous possible hemodynamic mechanisms that may be involved in either physiological or model systems. Although noninvasive ultrasonic Doppler techniques are available for the measurement of some hemodynamic characteristics in the clinical environment, it is a method that has not advanced significantly in its ability to detect early vascular disease. This situation is partly due to the lack of ability to interpret the local velocity information a pulsed Doppler device can provide. The research proposed is an effort to more fully characterize the flow disturbances in the lcoalized region of a thrombus formation. This goal will be accomplished through the use of flow models of asymmetric lesions in pulsatile flow, and the systematic control of flow waveform and fluid variables. The primary goal of this research is to apply this improved understanding to increase the capabilities of detection with ultrasonic Doppler techniques. In addition this study will also provide detailed knowledge on the fluid behavior in the disturbed flow field of a thrombus formation that may be useful to describe the etiologic effects of flow on thrombus formation and thromboembolism.